Problem: If $x \diamond y = 6y+2$ and $x \boxdot y = 4x-6$, find $(-1 \boxdot 5) \diamond -3$.
We don't need to find $-1 \boxdot 5$ because $x \diamond y$ depends only on the right operand. Find $x \diamond -3$ $ x \diamond -3 = (6)(-3)+2$ $ \hphantom{x \diamond -3} = -16$.